Haunting
by carrie-whites
Summary: A teenage girl and her family move into an old house. It's large and run down. But there's also an evil spirit that wants them out.
1. Chapter One: Moving In

Haunting

Chapter One

A teenage girl and her family have moved into a new house. But the house holds an evil spirit who wants them out.

It was the first day that we moved into the large old house that I knew something was very wrong with it.

We pulled up in front of the large shabby house in my dads Jeep. The moving van was pulling up behind us. I hated the house the first time I laid my eyes on it. It looked angry. Double front doors that resembled a mouth, three windows that ran across the top – which of two looked like eyes. The wooden porch at the front looked like it was going to collapse. I was afraid to get out of the car.

I jumped with fright when my dad appeared at the car window. He, my mother and younger sister had climbed out but I still stared at the house. "Jesus, dad! Don't do that!" I yelled at him through the window.

He sniggered, "C'mon, help your mom and I get some of the boxes in the house."

I looked out the back window of the Jeep and pointed. "Isn't that their job?" I was referring to the guys unloading the cream couch from the back on the van.

"They're doing the heavy stuff, now come on!" He opened the car door for me and I sighed.

My dad spun around and picked up a box that was sitting at the wheel of the car. "Take this and sit it in the hall. You're sister's already in there choosing her bedroom." He said, while walking off to collect a box.

"And no doubt she'll want the biggest one." I said.

The porch steps creaked beneath my feet. For some reason my stomach started to churn and I felt like I was going to throw up, but I didn't show any sign that I was going to.

I entered the house through the open doorway and was amazed at what I saw. The house was falling apart. Why on earth were my parents buying this? The paint was peeling off the walls. The floor was just hard wood that seemed like if you jumped up and down you'd fall right through into the basement.

Without even thinking about what could be in the box, I dropped it at my feet and was relieved to hear just a soft thud, and thankfully no smashing of plates. I wanted to check the place out.

I started by going up the stairs. I could hear the little footsteps of my sister running around in the hallway. She was singing a song and stopped when she heard the steps creaking as I walked up them. But she resumed when the creaking stopped.

When I got to the landing, I turned and looked down the largely spaced hallway. It was empty.

"Megan?" I called. "Where are you? Don't scare me, I don't like to be scared and you know that." I warned her.

"Meg-" And there was a loud bang in the room next to me. I jumped out my skin and threw the door open. In front of me was a large empty room. It looked just like the rest of the house, old and dusty. In the middle of the room was Megan. She was holding a small large pink box. The box she kept her dolls and tea sets in.

I looked down at her with hate. She had hit the floor with the box hard on purpose to scare me.

"Don't do that Megan! You scared the shit out of me!" My blood was boiling. I don't know how many times I've gotten in trouble for actually lashing out at my seven year old sister.

"Oh, Cassidy! You said a bad word! I'm telling mommy and daddy!" She mocked me with her little smug face. She always loved to manipulate me. That's not a good sign for a seven year old.

"Shut up you little worm! What were you doing out in the hallway?" I pointed behind me with one finger. Megan looked passed me.

"I wasn't doing anything out there. I've been in here, playing with my dollies." She pointed to the corner of the room where three dolls sat side by side. Staring ahead of them with a blank smile like a crazy person.

A chill ran down my back. As if someone had just blown down my neck. I turned abruptly expecting to see mom or someone there trying to scare me as usual but the doorway was empty. My stomach churned again and the goosebumps raised on my arm.


	2. Chapter Two: The Unseen

_**Chapter Two**_

I hadn't slept yet. I stared at the ceiling above me while I lay down on the mattress in the empty room. None of the furniture had yet been moved into the rooms since all of us were tired after a long day.

The room was unbearably cold and I was wrapped in a thick jumper, jeans, thick socks and a heavy blanket. No matter how many layers I had covering me, I was still icy cold. I could even see my breath.

I looked to the side of me, expecting to see my digital alarm clock to tell me the time but it was still down stairs packed in one of the boxes. But by the looks of the dark sky outside, it was only early Sunday morning.

Closing my eyes, hoping to get some sleep I thought about my friends back in Tennessee. I missed them dearly. I loved my friends and before I left to come to this small town in Connecticut, we were all in tears and promised each other to keep in contact over the phone and computer.

Just as I was falling into sleep, a loud bang above my room startled me. I sat upright and clutched the blanket. My back was pressed against the wall behind me.

What was that?

Upstairs.

In the attic.

I hadn't yet ventured into the attic and I was very afraid to, but I was curious to what that sound was. Maybe it was just my dad looking around because he couldn't get to sleep either. I decided I should go check it out.

My arms were crossed tightly across my chest as I walked down the dark hallway and around the corner. I looked up and saw the door at the end of the hall that lead up to the attic. I got chills, and not from the cold.

Slowly, I pulled the door open and peeked my head in. To my right were the stairs that lead to another door at the top that had a crack in the center.

I cautiously walked up the stairs as if someone was beyond the door that didn't want to be disturbed. Maybe there was.

Once I got to the middle of the stairs, something touched my head and I ducked. "Wa-!" I cried. I looked above me and noticed a cord hanging from a light bulb. Thank God! Let there be light!

I yanked on the cord but it came loose and fell down beside me.

"Damn!" I whispered angrily and threw the cord away.

The door opened with a creak, I couldn't see anything more than two feet away from eye site. It was pitch black.

Standing in the attic I was shivering. It was more cold up here than down stairs. Though, the air around me felt damp and sticky. Beside me I could faintly see the cord of another light. I crossed my fingers for hope and pulled on it.

Light!

The whole attic illuminated before my eyes.

First thing I noticed about the attic was it was very largely spaced.

Second thing I noticed were old paintings leaning against the side of beams that stood from ceiling to floor.

Third thing I noticed was that everything was caked in dust. I could hardly make out the pictures that were painted on the ancient canvases.

There seemed to be a friendly atmosphere, but in the click of a button. The atmosphere changed.

At the corner of my eye I could see someone standing. I didn't want to look. I was too afraid to do so. He, she or it was watching me. I turned to where it stood but by then it had disappeared.

"H-h-hello?" I dared myself to even speak.

"Mom? Dad?" I slowly moved to where the figure stood. "Megan?"

I was very cautious about where I stood. It felt as if the floor was going to give way beneath me and every step I took there was an echoing creak.

There was no one. Just empty space. I turned and just then, I saw someone at the other side of the attic. The shape of the body looked like what I had seen just seconds before.

"Hello? Dad, is that you?" My voice was shaky.

"Please, your scaring me." I could feel myself welling up. I was truly frightened.

The figure didn't seem to have any features. He was just a black mass, shaped like a human – a large bulky human. Nothing like my father's slim physique. Making sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me I blinked a few times but he wouldn't disappear. I decided to squeeze my eyes shut and hope that when I opened them back up he would be gone.

My hands were shaking by my sides. Both from the cold and fright. Mostly from fright.

I counted from one to five.

_One . . . two . . . three . . . four . . . FIVE!_

I snapped them open and gasped. I expected see the figure standing in the same place. No one. I had to get now.

Jogging towards the door I grabbed the handle and pulled but it wouldn't budge. I pulled and pulled but it just wouldn't move. I began to panic and banged on the door with a fist.

"Help me!" I cried. "Let me out of here!"

A cold wind passed right through me and I tensed up. Something colder than the air in the attic was circling me. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I don't think I had even been so afraid in my life.

Suddenly, taking me by surprise, I felt something like a hand push my chest and I tumbled backwards, falling on the floor. Something I couldn't see had pushed me over. I began to quiver and looked around. I didn't want to move, but it seemed impossible now as something like a hand wrapped around my ankle and began dragging me across the attic floor.

"Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs repeatedly. I turned myself over as I was still being dragged by this unseen thing.

A ghost?

I flailed my arms around as I grabbed for a beam that I was passing. Now and then, the thing stopped pulling and became visible. The same black mass.

"Someone, HELP!" My throat began hurting. I was fearing for my _life_ even, this thing was not friendly. There was a very angry presence in the room.

I screamed over and over, hoping someone down stairs would hear me and come rushing up to help me. But I heard no running of feet.

All of a sudden, I was slowly being pulled upwards. My legs going first, higher and higher. I was grabbing all around me for something. "God help me!"

Before I knew it, I was hanging upside down. My arms were going everywhere and my hair was dangling towards the floor which looked so far beneath me. I couldn't believe what was happening to me. I just hoped I was dreaming.

Then, without having time to react, I was thrown right across the room. Limply, I flew like a bird to the other side of the attic and hit the wall with a thud. The wind was knocked right out of me and I hit the floor with a grunt. Before I could get to my feet and run to the door, I was grabbed by the ankle again and pulled up. I was swung around like a ragdoll. My black hair was wrapping around my face. Everything was a blur.

My head hit the hot light bulb and I felt it shatter. "Agh!" I grunted.

Then, I began twisting back down towards the floor. Falling in turns. I couldn't see anything at all.

Landing hard on my side, I let out a cry. I lay on the floor for a while trying to collect myself.

I shot up, and looked around wary, the thing could attack again at any moment.

It _was _a ghost.

It _had _to be.

But ghosts aren't real, right?

I pulled open the attic door without any struggle and fled down stairs.


End file.
